<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impatience by Jaakkola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025210">Impatience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaakkola/pseuds/Jaakkola'>Jaakkola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Day Off, Dirty Talk, M/M, Paperwork, Post-World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaakkola/pseuds/Jaakkola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nothing can get between you and your damn paperwork."</p><p>Shaw stopped. "You're... laying on my paperwork. Right now."</p><p>Fairwind blinked. "I... well, figuratively."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impatience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaw could count the number of times he had a day off since the king was born on both hands, so one could imagine his surprise when he realized that with the success of the Alliance champions within Ny'alotha, the call for peace between the Horde and the Alliance, and King Anduin assigning Alleria and Turalyon to go hunt down Sylvanas Windrunner, Shaw was left with... not much to do.</p><p>He could always find something to do, of course, there was always work to be done in the name of espionage, but he would have to <i>find</i> something to do. There wasn't a pressing issue that needed addressing. At most, all he needed to do was reassign agents properly and read over reports in case there was anything of note to keep an eye on.</p><p>So, with the circumstance that there was enough downtime where Shaw's brief absence wouldn't put SI:7 or the Alliance in dire straits, he decided to seize the opportunity.</p><p>A floorboard from outside Shaw's office squeaked a complaint. An unconventional warning system; an agent would never step on a floorboard that looked like it would make a noise, so the list of people who would step on it was rather short. He looked up, and a moment later, his door was opened without so much of a knock. "Yo ho," Fairwind greeted cheerfully as he entered.</p><p>Shaw nodded in acknowledgement. "Just finishing up a few things," he said, looking back down to his message. "Shouldn't take long."</p><p>Fairwind closed the door behind him, looking around. "So this is where you hole up, huh?" He stopped to study a map of Azeroth pinned to the wall, marked with every major settlement. The number of times Shaw had to redo that map was bordering on aggravating. "Don't know what I was expecting, to be honest."</p><p>Shaw didn't know how to respond to that. He looked up to find Fairwind fiddling with one of the pins marking a settlement. "Please don't touch those."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll put it back," Fairwind said with a snort of a laugh. Shaw failed to understand what was so humorous about the request, but didn't think on it for too long. He rather get this done soon. From his peripherals, he can see Fairwind set to poking around Shaw's office with a bored impatience. "So, day off, huh?" Fairwind said, never keen on preserving silence. "They run out of information for you to find or something?"</p><p>"Something," Shaw half-agreed, not really listening.</p><p>"Good to see you're still a terrible conversationalist," Fairwind replied.</p><p>"I <i>am</i> in the middle of something right now," Shaw said, giving Fairwind a pointed look. He was searching for something interesting on the map of the Eastern Kingdoms tacked to the wall, and from the looks of it, failing.</p><p>Fairwind turned towards Shaw, crossing over to his desk. "Can't it wait?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Fairwind joined Shaw to the other side of the desk, leaning over into Shaw's space with a glance towards his work. "I sailed all the way out here for you to decipher gibberish?"</p><p>Shaw folded up the message and sat back in his chair. "You have no patience, do you?"</p><p>"Nope," Fairwind beamed.</p><p>Shaw rolled his eyes as he grabbed Fairwind by his coat and pulled him in for a kiss, full of teeth and fire. It had been a long few months for both of them, it seemed. Fairwind tried his teeth on Shaw's bottom lip as he fumbled with Shaw's belt.</p><p>"Impatient," Shaw reiterated as Fairwind moved away the high neckline of Shaw's armor to press open mouthed kisses into his neck.</p><p>Fairwind scoffed. "Been patient for months," he grinned into Shaw's neck. He tugged at the lacing of Shaw's corset as he attacked Shaw's neck, and with a distinct lack of something to keep himself busy, Shaw tangled a hand in Fairwind's hair and tilted his neck back.</p><p>Fairwind made his way south, kneeling between Shaw's legs, wasting no time to pull Shaw's cock free and swallowing him as far as he could immediately. <i>"Light,"</i> Shaw choked out as he tightened his grasp on Fairwind's hair. Fairwind pulled back, gave Shaw a satisfied grin, and swiped his tongue across the head before going back down on him. The combination of seeing Fairwind on his knees between Shaw's and feeling his hot mouth around his cock was too much right now. With a tug on Fairwind's hair, he ordered, "off."</p><p>Fairwind, in an act of mercy, listened for once, looking up at Shaw with a smug expression. Shaw tugged on his hair again, wiping that expression off Fairwind's face for a brief moment as he let out a breathy gasp. "Up," Shaw ordered, standing himself and pulling on Fairwind's hair until he followed. He released his grasp on Fairwind's hair as he pushed him onto the desk, causing Fairwind to bark out a hoarse laugh.</p><p>"Oh, I missed this," Fairwind said, voice rough with use. He grabbed Shaw by the pauldrons and pulled him down for more sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. "Tides, I missed you," he freely admitted when they broke apart for a breath.</p><p>It was a sentiment Shaw shared, and he recognized he shared it, but he couldn't find it in himself to say it. Instead he just pushed a much more tender kiss to Fairwind's lips as he pulled his belt from his pants. "Hands above your head," he ordered.</p><p>"Or else what?" Fairwind challenged, smiling wildly.</p><p>"For an impatient man, you sure like dragging things out."</p><p>Fairwind laughed once again, but listened, letting Shaw put his belt around his wrists. Loose enough that if he really needed to, Fairwind could wriggle out with some effort. Shaw's hands then trailed down to the waist of Fairwind's pants. "I have half the mind to drag this out," Shaw murmured as he pulled Fairwind's pants down with an almost leisure. "Take my time spreading you open, hm?"</p><p>Fairwind flexed his fingers as he thought of a witty comeback. It took him a bit longer than usual, and it wasn't very good. "You wouldn't dare be late on... whatever it is you're working on."</p><p>"Is that a horse you want to bet on?" Shaw asked as he took Fairwind's dick in a loose grip, trailing his thumb across the slit.</p><p>Fairwind stifled down a groan as he thrusted into Shaw's grasp. "Nothing can get between you and your damn paperwork."</p><p>Shaw stopped. "You're... laying on my paperwork. Right now."</p><p>Fairwind blinked. "I... well, figuratively."</p><p>Shaw raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh."</p><p>"Shaw, <i>please,"</i> Fairwind said, enunciating his need by kicking his heel against Shaw's desk drawers.</p><p>Before Shaw could get a response out, he heard the floorboard creak outside his office. There were only two people who would possibly make that floorboard creak; one was currently under than him, and the other would be the worst possible outcome.</p><p>Shaw immediately switched to damage control, with only a few seconds to do so. He pushed himself flush with Fairwind, and after a brief weighing of the pros and cons, clamped a hand over Fairwind's hand.</p><p>There was a polite knock on Shaw's office door before it was opened. "Master Shaw," King Anduin greeted, kind but with a note of regret, "I know you're technically not on duty anymore, but I would like to go over—"</p><p>King Anduin looked up from the papers in his hands; locked eyes with Shaw, who was currently bent over his desk; and then with Fairwind, who was between Shaw and his desk with a flush to his cheeks, his wrists restrained by his own belt and Shaw's hand firmly over his mouth, who was staring back with a shocked and guilty expression. Shaw watched a brief look of confusion pass of the young King's face, his eyebrows launching up his forehead with sudden realization, and then quickly coloring a burning red in the face as he slammed the door closed between them.</p><p>A moment passed before King Anduin called out, "Well, uh, find me when you're not.... preoccupied."</p><p>Shaw waited until the floorboard creaked once again before removing his hand from Fairwind's mouth. "Why didn't you lock the damn door?" Shaw hissed.</p><p>"I didn't think the king of the bloody Alliance would come barging in!" Fairwind responded. "I didn't even think I would get this far!"</p><p>Shaw scowled, pushing himself off of Fairwind. "Put yourself together," Shaw ordered, "I have to go try and salvage my professional reputation because of your damn impatience."</p><p>"My impatience?" Fairwind said as he struggled out of his belt. "You're the one that—"</p><p>"Not now," Shaw snapped as he redid his corset. "Try not to cause any trouble while I'm gone."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>